


Monster Hunter World and My Hero Academia crossover challenge

by InterdimensionalMonsterHero



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A boy and his monster, Izuku gets a service monster, So do the other kids, support animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero
Summary: Since we know that animals can have quirks why not have some pets that look similar to monsters in MHW?





	Monster Hunter World and My Hero Academia crossover challenge

Rules  
1\. Izuku has to gain some ablities similar to the hunters in the series  
2\. At some point Izuku has to get armor and weapons based on Zinogre  
3\. The monsters have to be infants when Izuku or others get them  
4\. Izuku has to get his monster first, and he grows up with them  
5\. Give names to the monsters not just their monster name  
6\. If you want to ship make appropriate

Synopsis 

a MHA/MHW crossover where due to bully, stress about school etc. Izuku has to get a service dog but it's a bit weird, it has horns, scales,a weird muzzle and electric powers but Izuku loves it and picks it. Turns out as Izuku bonds with the electric pupper he starts to gain powers like enhanced reflexes and speed, but soon more creatures like Izuku's dog appear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you are interested on accepting this challenge


End file.
